Distant Hearts
by Munro.Chambers.G
Summary: What happens when Eli forgets a special day Clare planned? My First Fan Fic. Rated M in later chapters.
1. Hoplessness

**ELI'S POV**

**She drove him crazy. They way she walked was perfect. The way she talked was perfect. Her beautiful Blue Eyes were perfect. Everything about her was perfect. He wanted to tell her that, but he couldn't. She wasn't speaking to him and he could only remember the last time she did.**

_*Flashback*_

_At The Dot_

"_Eli, you haven't touched your food."_

_He had spaced out._

"_Huh, Clare had you said something."_

"_Yeah I said I was just leaving."_

_Clare got up. He was confused. He didn't know why she wanted to leave. He didn't want her to leave._

"_Why are you leaving. I thought you were having a great time."_

"_No Eli, you were having a great time, lost in your thoughts."_

_She stormed out crying. It had been raining hard, and she was going to walk home._

_Eli followed her. "Clare, at least let me drive you home."_

_Clare kept walking. She had hoped that he would just leave her alone._

_He cared too much for her. He pulled her by the wrists and turned her around, just like he did when they skipped English class._

"_Eli I need some time to think. I'll call you, k."_

_He was hopeless, he just let the girl he loved walk away without a word._

_*End of Flashback*_

She never did call back. Eli saw her in English and tried to talk to her. He tried to talk to her at lunch, and no words were said. He sent texts, emails, and IM'S she never responded. He wondered how something so perfect could just slip right through hi hands.

**CLARE'S POV**

**I knew she meant a lot to him, but he said that I did too. Julia would always be apart of him, but she felt he should have remembered their five month anniversary I wasn't going to talk to him, I'm not even sure if he knew why I wasn't talking to him. I never gave him the chance. I remember that day that I had last spoken to him, and I don't think I could forget.**

_***Flashback***_

_**I took Eli out to dinner. I wore my pearl dress with my black belt around my waist. I even wore my heels that I only wore for special occasions. I had done my make-up perfectly to match my outfit and to frame my beautiful face.**_

_**Eli wore a tie and black skinny jeans, the same attire he had worn on our first date. There were roses in the middle of the table to make the evening special.**_

_**I hoped Eli knew why I had been happy, and I dressed beautiful. He had seemed out in some sort of a daze.**_

"_Eli, you haven't touched your food." I asked him. _

_**He wasn't paying attention. **__"Huh, Clare had you said something."_

_I was now upset." Yeah I said I was just leaving."_

_Clare got up. She was angry. She had to leave. _

"_Why are you leaving. I thought you were having a great time."_

"_No Eli, you were having a great time, lost in your thoughts." She yelled, surprising herself_

_Then I felt tears in my eyes. It had been raining hard, but I just needed to get out of there._

_Eli followed her. "Clare, at least let me drive you home."_

_I kept walking. I had hoped would just leave._

_He pulled me by the wrists, but I just tried not to make eye contact._

"_Eli I need some time to think. I'll call you, k."_

_She was hopeless. The boy she loved didn't love her back._

_***End of Flashback***_

**They were both left with distance hearts.**


	2. Remember?

**ELI'S POV**

**It was now two weeks from that night. Clare never called, and I honestly don't think she will call soon. I don't know if she will call ever. I don't know what I did to upset her. I only wish I knew and I could fix it, fix us. Clare was avoiding me and her best friend was half across town. She had to confide in someone. That brought me to Adam, she had to tell him.**

**Hey Adam whts up?**

**Nuthin just chillin. U?**

**Adam I need your help. Meet me at the Dot in 10**

**K, C U in 20.**

**ADAM"S POV**

**At Adam's house**

**Ring. Ring. Ring. It was Clare, he wondered what she wanted.**

**Hey Clare. What's up?**

**Do you want to hang out?**

**Sorry, but I'm on my way to meet Eli at the Dot.**

**Oh.**

**You can join, if you want. I'm sure Eli won't mind.**

**Umm. No. I'm fine, I can do Mrs. Dawes English homework instead.**

**He had found that awkward. Clare could never keep her eyes off of Eli.**

**Clare I know this is none of my business, but what is up with you and Eli.**

**She broke down into tears. She had told Adam about that night.**

**Adam listened. He noticed something. **_**Clare wait was the date.**_

_**The date of what, Adam.**_

_**The date … The date of your anniversary.**_

_**Oh. The twenty-fourth.**_

**Then he knew why that night Eli was distant. The twenty-fifth, just the day after their anniversary was the anniversary of Julia's death.**

_**Umm.. Clare…. Can I call you later. I have to go.**_

**Clare said that was fine and she hung up.**

**ELI' POV**

**Eli sat in the usual spot that him and Adam usually sat. Adam came and they bumped fist. He had noticed Eli had looked gloomy. **

**Eli spoke. Adam, it's over. It's all over.**

**What's over? He didn't know what he was talking about.**

**Eli told him about that night. Though he already knew the story he wanted to hear it from Eli.**

**Once Eli was done, Adam asked…. So you don't know why she isn't talking to you..**

**No, but I was hoping you would know, since you two are friends.**

**Eli do you happen to remember the date of that day.**

**Umm yeah…. But Adam what does that happen to do with anything.**

**Just tell me the date and see if you remember anything**

**The 24th**** How could I forget one day before the anniversary of Julia's death.**

**Come on Eli. Are you sure there is nothing about the 24****th**** you don't remember. It can be in 24****th**** just please say you remember something.**

**And that's when it came to his head. He had forgotten his and Clare's five month anniversary. **


	3. The Competition

**ELI'S POV**

Eli just got up and left. He was such an idiot.

"**How could I forget." he thought to himself. **

He remembered how Clare was so excited about that day, that gleam in her beautiful blue eyes. He was disappointed. He would understand if Clare didn't want to talk to him. He would understand if Clare hated him, because Eli hated himself. He was so caught up in the anniversary of ex-girlfriend that he hadn't remembered the anniversary of his current girlfriend. He needed to do something, and he needed to do it now.

_**Hey Clare, can u meet me The Dot in ten. I think we really need to tlk. **_

**CLARE'S POV**

_**Beep. Beep, beep. **_It was a txt from Eli. I was hesitant about reading it, but I did it could be important. I felt the expression on my face turn from half excited to half worried from shocked**. **

_**Questions came to her head:**_

_**1. Why did Eli want to talk**_

_**2. Why at the dot**_

_**3. What was Eli up to**_

She just sat there in disbelief and complete shock. She text back.

_**Sure. I'll seen you ten.**_

Right after the text she put a jacket and some boots on because again it had been raining. She left to go to The Dot.

She was kind of surprised that Eli wasn't there when she had arrived at The Dot. He had came in minutes after. Clare noticed that Eli had been crying, but before she could mention it, Peter came to the table and asked it they wanted anything.

"_**Um tea, please." **_Clare said. _**"Nothing for me," **_Eli managed to choke out. Peter then went off to get their orders.

"_**Clare I called you here because…." **_Tears fell from his eyes.

"_**Because what.." **_She rubbed her thumb across Eli's hands, which were on the table.

_He removed his hands__**." No Clare… **_he managed to spit out_**," I don't deserve your warmth, your touch I don't deserve you."**_

Clare was taken back. She didn't know what have brought him on to all this. _**"Eli what do you mean?"**_

He paused for a quick moment and began to talk, _**" I mean I know, about that night, and you have reason to be mad. I'm mad at myself for not remembering."**_

This brought tears to my eyes. He brushed the tears off with his thumbs_**. "Eli, you were so distant that day. Why?"**_

He sighed. _**"Clare the day of our anniversary happened to be the day right before the anniversary of Julia's death. I was distant because I still love her. I always will."**_

" _**I know you will always love her, but Eli I need to know that you'll be here with me. I need to know that you care."**_

"_**I do care, Clare. How could you think I don't care."**_

Clare sighed. She didn't want to bring this up, but she had to_**, "Eli, my parents are getting a divorce," **_she started to cry louder.

He was about to say something when Clare cut him off. _**" You didn't care to ask me. You didn't even ask how my day was. Eli I was miserable the day before, but knowing that our anniversary was coming up something made me feel happy. I thought you would make me feel different from when I'm at home, but I guess I was wrong."**_

Eli was shocked and hurt. Then he felt angry_**. "I'm not always going to be there to ask you how your day is. You make everything about you. Have you once asked me how my day was or how I felt. Let me answer that, no, so before you start you consider that."**_

Clare was crying ten times harder then what she was before. _**"You know I can't handle this anymore. I can't compete with someone who is dead. Eli I shouldn't have tried to get into a relationship with someone that already has a girlfriend."**_

I got up and left. He could pay for the bill. He could have a life without me, because when we were together, he was clearly doing that simply. I got that answer to my question. He didn't care, because if he did he would be chasing me, telling me that he should give me a ride.

But he didn't, and in that moment I knew who had won the competition. She. Julia.


	4. See you Later

**ELI'S POV**

I drove. I didn't have a plan on where I was going, but I needed time to think. I said things I didn't mean. Again. I knew I messed up, big time.

"_**I'm not always going to be there to ask you how your day is. You make everything about you. Have you once asked me how my day was or how I felt. Let me answer that, no, so before you start you consider that." **_I didn't know what snapped into me**.**

She got up crying and walked away, and I didn't stop her. She was the best thing that had ever happened to me at I let her walk away crying. I hoped she was okay. I needed to fix this, but I'm not so sure I can.

**Did you get home ok? **

***15 minutes later***

No reply. I needed to take matters in to my own hand. I drove to her house. It was 10:30, and there was no car in the drive way. I rang the doorbell. No answer. I rang it again. She answered.

She had obviously been crying. She looked as if she didn't except me.

"What are you doing here?" she said harshly.

"I wanted to make sure you got home ok. Didn't you see my text?"

"Yea I saw your text, but why are you here?"

"I'm sorry Clare. I honestly did not mean those things I said earlier."

"Yeah Eli, you did. And it's ok. I noticed some things, the last couple days and today, and I think we should talk."

She let me in. She sat on one couch, while I sat on the opposite one.

"_**Eli, we had some really great times together. Really great times. But sometimes I feel that you are holding back. I need you tell me what's on your mind, and I need you to tell me how you feel. I'm not saying I don't want to be with you, because I do, trust me I do, but sometimes I don't know if you want to be with me, and that's what scares me. I hate the feeling that I care way too much."**_

She wasn't crying, but she was trying to hold back tears.

I was going to say something, but she kept going. She was avoiding eye contact. _**"And Eli, I understand that you don't feel the same way, but I need to know why? Am I not good enough, too ugly, too boring.. What?" **_Tears now filling the both of our eyes. I stopped her.

"_**Clare there is nothing wrong with you. You are beautiful. You are perfect, and I am just a mess up. I feel I have broken what we have, because of all my pain and problems. I just feel we need a break. Tomorrow is the last day before winter break. I'll see you at school tomorrow and then from then I'll see you in two weeks. But Clare, this is not a goodbye , this a "see you later." **_I had took her hand, and our fingers were intertwined, I could feel her tears on my hand. I kissed her on the cheek and left.

**It hurt me to see how much I hurt her. It hurt me to see that she didn't think she was good enough. I fell asleep as soon as I got home. I wasn't excited for school tomorrow.**

**CLARE'S POV**

**I woke feeling a little lightheaded from the night before. I felt as if I needed that. I needed him to give me answers. Though he didn't give me all of them I at least got somewhere with him.**

**I got dressed. I didn't feel like eating. I walked to school. I sat alone on the bench where Eli, Adam, and I always sat. I sat only hoping to get through the rest of the day. **

*English Class*

"Okay class, a month and a half ago, I had you write an assignment telling me and/or your English partner something/ someone that is important to you and why. Now you guys get to read it in front of the class."

Clare just froze. She had written about Eli. She had written how much he made her smile everyday. She had written that what they was special.

Clare wasn't the only who froze. Eli had written how much he cared for Clare. He had written how Clare fixed the gap in his heart that Julia left there.

"Any volunteers?" Mrs. Dawes asked. "No, I guess not. Ok. Then I'll choose." Clare hoped that she wouldn't call her name.

"Clare." Clare was angry. It was too much for her to handle.

"Ok, you may start."

**Him. His emerald eyes. His smirk. His sarcasm. His jokes. His Hearse**.

Eli snapped up. He knew that she was talking about him. It hurt, but he wanted to hear it.

**He was in a special place in my heart. He walked me to all my classes. He was gentle, and sweet, and had a side no one knew about. Under all that darkness, there was an angel. It wasn't any angel, he was my angel. And I knew I could fall in love with him, or I might already have. **Clare couldn't handle it. She grabbed her stuff and left. She didn't need the pain.

The whole class stopped and stared at Eli who was smirking. But the smirk left his face, when he knew how much pain she was going through reading that up there. She was probably dying inside and I said the night before was I_**'ll see you at school tomorrow and then from then I'll see you in two weeks. But Clare, this is not a goodbye , this a "see you later." **_

Eli knew that Clare would be leaving to go to her grandmothers tomorrow. He had to do something. Then he had an idea.

**CLARE'S POV**

**I couldn't handle it anymore. I knew if I didn't leave I would fall apart in front of everyone. Then Eli would see me weak and vulnerable and I didn't need that.**

***Next Day: 4:30 A.M***

**I was off to my grandmothers. I opened the door to my house, and then I see Eli leaning against Morty smirking. Why was he smirking?**


	5. Kodak Moment

***Next Day: 4:30 A.M***

**I was off to my grandmothers. I opened the door to my house, and then I see Eli leaning against Morty smirking. Why was he smirking?**

**But that wasn't the question that came out my mouth. **

"**What are you doing here?"**

"Good morning Eli. How are you? Good morning to you too Clare, and fine thanks for asking." He said sarcastically.

"Eli, it is to early for your sarcasm. So let me ask you again, Why are you here."

He smiled. He found it cute when she got mad. He looked down," I came here to see you."

"Well, obviously. You wouldn't be here to see my parents. But Why did you decide to come and see me at four freakin forty in the morning." She said sarcastically,

"Well, I see my sarcasm is rubbing off on you." He smirked. He knew that she was getting angry,

"Well I wanted to see if you were ok, after yesterday in English. You didn't get to finish your essay.'

"Oh, yeah. Couldn't you just text this to me. And how did you know I was going to up this early?"

"Well seeming the fact that you don't answer my texts, I would just like to say what I have to say what I have to say in person."

"You make a valid point." Eli smirked. She had said that when they were working on the Romeo & Juliet video.

"But Eli, how did you know I would be up this morning?"

"You mentioned it a while back, and I figured you hadn't changed your mind about going to your grandmothers."

"So you listened," she smirked

"Yea, know I need you to listen."

Clare seemed confused.

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pants pocket. Clare still confused, just decided to listen.

Her. She. She was everything. She was perfect. Her face. Her blushes. Her laughs. Her giggles. Her beautiful baby blue eyes. Her curly, short hair. They way my sarcasm rubbed off on her. I knew she was mine from the day I ran over her glasses. The way she stuttered how she got laser eye surgery and how she didn't need them anymore. The way she blushed different types of red when I told her eyes were pretty. Every morning when I greeted her as Blue eyes and she blushed. She was everything and I knew I couldn't mess it up. I didn't think I was in love with her, I knew I was in love with her. I couldn't wait to tell her and she would tell me back, and I knew that would make me the luckiest man on earth.

Then I heard her start to cry, so I stopped.

"Are you ok." I ask.

She walks over to me and holds my hand, our fingers intertwined. She says something.

"Eli, I know that was a month and a half ago, and I know you don't mean those things now."

I was shocked. "Clare, I do. I mean every single word that is written on this paper. I know we hit a rough patch, but I do want to be with you, and I do want to show you I meant every word on the paper. I especially meant that last couple sentences. I, Elijah Goldsworthy am In love with you Clare Diane Edwards."

She was smirking, but It didn't last long. She was frowning. "Eli, I'm glad you mean every word you just said, but my rides here to go to my grandmothers. I won't see you for two weeks, and then hopefully I can make a decision on us." she smiled. I

I smiled with her. She gasped. "Did you just smile?"

"Yeah, why do you seem so surprised.?"

She was speechless. Then she whispered," This is totally a Kodak moment."

I smiled and said," Hold on."

"Eli my ride is here what are you doing?"

I got out my camera and said smile.

Soon after that Clare was gone for 2 weeks, and I was said about it.


	6. Letter One

**CLARE'S POV**

**It had been two days since I was at my grandmothers. Eleven long more days. I couldn't forget the moment before I left and Eli said he loved me. He seemed true that he loved me, but something was going on. It had been two days, and Eli hadn't called, text, or IM'D that didn't seem much like him.**

**When I came from my daily walk around the park my grandmother called me into the kitchen.**

"_**Would you like some tea, dear?"**_

"_**Yes please." She set the cup down, and set an envelope down.**_

"_**What's this?"**_

"_**I'm not exactly sure. It came in the mail today, and had your name on it."**_

_**I opened it up. It read:**_

_**Letter One…..**_

_**Hey Beautiful Blue Eyes,**_

_**I know this is letter one, but you should expect it. I am going to send a letter everyday that your away from my heart. I saw the beautiful blue sky today and it reminded me of your eyes. I know a letter is so boring. I also know that I could have text, called, IM'D, or video chat, but instead I decided to tell you what was on my mind. I know this wasn't much, but I can't to write tomorrow's letter. ;)**_

_**GREEN EYES**_

_**P.S. I love you…**_

I was so excited about tomorrow's letter. It was a piece of paper, yes, but it is not the piece of paper it is what's on the piece of paper. I got a pink box that had a lot of hearts on it, and I put the letter in there. I wrote on the box Eli's name. I knew this could be fun.

***The Next Day***

**I was so excited I woke up at five in the morning. I got dressed to leggings, a skirt and a long blue shirt, and a white cardigan. I did my normal routine, and when I came home there sure was another letter.**

**As I opened the letter, a picture fell out. It was picture he took just seconds before I left. He and I were both smiling. There were two pieces of paper in the envelope I opened the one that read: OPEN FIRST! **

**It read:**

**Letter Two:**

**Dear Beautiful Blue Eyes:**

**I would love to write to you today, but instead I'm giving you something you deserve, my heart. Open the other paper, and see what it reads. Ten more days.**

**I LOVE YOU**

**GREEN EYES**

**I opened the next letter. It was actually very familiar. I know I stopped him from reading the rest, but now I got to read the rest, I was glad.**

_**Her. She. She was everything. She was perfect. Her face. Her blushes. Her laughs. Her giggles. Her beautiful baby blue eyes. Her curly, short hair. They way my sarcasm rubbed off on her. I knew she was mine from the day I ran over her glasses. The way she stuttered how she got laser eye surgery and how she didn't need them anymore. The way she blushed different types of red when I told her eyes were pretty. Every morning when I greeted her as Blue eyes and she blushed. She was everything and I knew I couldn't mess it up. I didn't think I was in love with her, I knew I was in love with her. I couldn't wait to tell her and she would tell me back, and I knew that would make me the luckiest man on earth… I knew I could spend the rest of my life with her. I could wake up next to her. See her every morning. I knew I could hold her in my arms when she was happy, or I could give her a shoulder to cry on, when she is sad. I just don't want to leave her. I know how it feels when someone you care about leaves you. I don't want to hurt her, because I've seen her hurt and I can't watch her gone on like that. I love this girl and I don't even have the guts to say it. I love everything about her, and one day I will ask her to marry me. And then I be with her as long as I live.**_

_**I started to tear up. I didn't know he felt this way a month ago, and I didn't know he still felt this way. I put the envelope in the box just like yesterday. Then I had an idea.**_

_**ELI'S POV**_

_**I opened the door to my house when my mom called me.**_

"_**Did you have a fun time with Adam, honey?"**_

"_**Yeah. We just went to the comic shop and got the latest edition."**_

"_**You have mail."**_

_**Eli opened it up. It was a pink letter. It smelled like lavender. I felt a smirk come upon my face.**_

_**There was three letters. They read one, two, and three.**_

_**Letter One:**_

_**Dear Green Eyes…..**_

_**I love the letters you have sent me. I wanted to write you a letter to show you how much I care, but instead, I attached the essay I didn't finish in English.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Baby Blue Eyes**_

_**Eli was still smirking. He opened the next one a read along….**_


	7. Thought You'd Never Ask

**ELI'S POV**

Eli was still smirking. He opened the next one a read along….

**Him. His emerald eyes. His smirk. His sarcasm. His jokes. His Hearse**. **He was in a special place in my heart. He walked me to all my classes. He was gentle, and sweet, and had a side no one knew about. Under all that darkness, there was an angel. It wasn't any angel, he was my angel. And I knew I could fall in love with him, or I might already have. I'm not sure… Is it love when you see him, and your heart stops. Is it love when he makes you blush all the time. Is it love when I'm left speechless when I see him. Sexy. Lovable. Kind. Caring. A GREAT kisser. Funny. I love when I look at him and he catches me looking and he just looks back. I love when he grabs my waist from behind. I love when he is himself. I just love him.**

_**Eli has in complete shock. Did Clare a month ago love him? He hesitated to open the third note.**_

_**Note Three:**_

_**Dear Green Eyes,**_

_**I know your probably shocked and wondered if what I said a month ago is still true. And I just wanted to write it is. All of it is still true. I never stopped loving you for one second. I know that we had a hard couple times the past few weeks, but I don't know I could ever stop loving you. (Blushing)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Baby Blue Eyes**_

_**P.S. I LOVE YOU TOO, GREEN EYES…..**_

I couldn't stop smirking. Clare loved me. This was going to be a nine days without her.

_***6 days later***_

_**CLARE'S POV**_

Eli's letters convinced me to come home two days earlier.

I had kept all the letters Eli had written me. I was going to go to sleep, but I couldn't stop and thinking about the last note I wrote Eli…..

_**ELI'S POV**_

The smirk hadn't left my face since I read Clare's last note. I remembered the words in my head, like they were the pledge of allegiance.

_**Dear Green Eyes,**_

_**I loved all the letters you wrote me. You made me realize everyday I want you more and more. I'm happy I get to see you again. Ever since, KC left me for Jenna, I thought it was impossible for me to care for another. Then I met you. You the guy who ran over my glasses. You, my English partner. You. The guy I kissed for the Romeo & Juliet video. You. The one that smirks. That sexy smirk. The one that makes me go crazy. I've had to many people in my life leave, or abandon me; KC, Jenna, my mom, my dad. When I met you I knew that was going to change. I honestly have to admit, it was love at first sight.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Baby Blue Eyes**_

_**P.S. I love you….. (Smirks/Blushes)**_

_**CLARE'S POV**_

I was on my way home, and decide to text Eli.

_**Whatcha doin**_

_**Umm nuthin…. Just at home. But if we're playing the question game, then whatcha wearing ;)**_

_**I would love to tell you, but look outside and you can see yourself…**_

_**ELI'S POV**_

_**Clare text me, and to be honest I was quite confused.**_

_**So I did what she said and I saw my Beautiful Baby Blue Eyes standing outside. So I went down to join her.**_

"_**Hey. What…" Before I could finish my sentence, she was kissing me.**_

_**We stopped for air. **_

"_**I could get used to that hello." She blushed. I took her hand, and led her inside.**_

"_**So, what are you doing here?"**_

"_**Well, I came here to see you."**_

"_**Yeah… I kind of guessed that, but your home early."**_

" _**I know, I just couldn't wait two more days to see you."**_

"_**Well for that answer you get a kiss."**_

"_**I do. Do I?"**_

_**I shook my head yes, and gave her a kiss.**_

_**I then noticed we were making out and it was one in the morning. She had stopped the kiss.**_

"_**I should get going."**_

"_**Well it's already, pretty late, so why don't you just stay here."**_

"_**I thought you'd never ask." she smirked.**_


	8. WAR!

**______**

CLARE'S POV

"I thought you'd never ask." I smirked.

After making out for what felt like an hour, I remembered something. I got off the couch and went to the kitchen.

Eli shot up one eyebrow. He seemed confused.

"Where you going, babe?"

"Remember Letter Four, how you told me you like cookies?"

Eli nodded.

"Well, I thought, I could make you some."

"OK. It's 2 in the morning and your making cookies. Aren't you tired?"

I nodded no. "Are you coming."

He raised one eyebrow. He got up, and murmured, "This could be fun."

ELI'S POV

I raised one eyebrow. I got up, and murmured, "This could be fun."

She turned around and said, "Did you say something, hun."

I smiled at my devilish plan. "Only that I love you."

She turned around," And I love you too." she gave me a quick peck on my lips.

She walked in the kitchen, and shot up an eyebrow I understood what she was trying to say and helped her. I pointed to a bunch of cabinets, and she found everything she needed. While she was opening the chocolate chip bag with a knife, she cut herself.

I went to her quickly. "Are you ok."

"Yeah, just some blood. I just need a bandage."

"In the hall, to the right, second door to the left."

"A kiss before, I go."

"You know you are only going right around the corner."

"Fine, but remember my lips not against yours." she said teasingly, walking away.

I grabbed her wrists, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." She then kissed me. The kiss got so passionate, in between the kiss she said, "Eli."

"Huh?"

"I'm still bleeding." She giggled, and left.

My plan was going right into play. I waited for her to come back.

BAM!

****

CLARE'S POV

"ELIJAH GOLDSWORTHY!"

**He had just threw flour at me. I grabbed the sugar.**

"**Clare, I'm sorry, you don't have to do that. It was an accident?" He smirked.**

"**Yeah, and this is an accident, too." She threw sugar all over him.**

**She went to pick up the chocolate chips, when Eli held up his hands.**

"**I surrender, Blue Eyes," He said hoping she will give it up.**

"**OH NO, Green Eyes. You don't start something you can't finish." She laughed.**

**This was war. Everything was being thrown around. Everything was completely insane. Eli then ended up on Clare. Clare blushed, and then Eli kissed her. His hands ended up on her back. Her hands were pulling on his hair. Eli pulled on her blue cardigan. She got the hint, and helped him take it off. He started to kiss on her shoulders. He kissed her inner thighs, making her moan. She took off his shirt and threw on the kitchen floor. They were now on the kitchen table. He had tugged on her shorts, wanting to take them off. He moved up to her neck making her moan even louder. She then removed his pants, and he unclasped her bra. He tugged on her underwear, and she nodded. He slowly moved into her. She dug her nails onto the table cloth. Eli was surprised by Clare, not knowing she was up for this. "Faster Eli." He smirked. They both got off the table, both of them heavily breathing. **

**Clare went to get her clothes on, as well did Eli. **

"**That was the best cookie ever." He said smirking.**

**5 reviews= 2 chapters ;)**


	9. Mission Complete

**CLARE'S POV**

I woke up in Eli's bed, his hands around my waist and my head on his chest. He was still sleeping, so I took some time to think. Then I remembered…

**One, I decided to make Eli cookies**

**Two, Eli had thrown flour on me**

**Three, Eli and I started a riot**

**Four, Eli was in me**

**Fifth, We cleaned up the mess in the kitchen**

**Sixth, Eli put my ring on a necklace, and wore it around his neck**

**Seventh, I fell asleep to Paranormal Activity**

Those events played through my mind, over and over again. What I did wasn't a mistake. I couldn't be more happier with my decision.

**ELI'S POV**

Man she is sooo cute when she sleeps. She smiles in her sleep. She smiles that smile I love. I awoke and saw Clare was thinking. Sometimes she thinks too much. I laughed.

"**Green Eyes?" she asked.**

"**Yes, Blue Eyes?"**

She turned around on her stomach and place her hands on my chest.

"**Good morning." She smirked**

"**Good morning to you too, sunshine." I kissed her.**

The kissed ended shortly.

"**What were you thinking about?" I asked her**

"**Ummm…" she muttered.**

"**Well if you were thinking about last night…"**

She looked down.

I pulled her chin up.

"**Because last night my girl was a badass."**

She laughed.

"**Well you're very lucky, Green Eyes, I'm still talking to you."**

"**And why is that?" I smirked.**

"**Well let's see, you threw flour on me."**

"**Babe, it was an accident." I was trying so hard not to laugh.**

She hit me with a pillow, and stood up.

Damn she was sexy in my dead hand shirt, and a pair of her shorts.

I was confused on what she was doing.

"**Babe, really it was honestly an accident."**

"**Uh. Huh. Sure. That's why I'm going to take a shower, alone." She smiled, and closed the door.**

**CLARE'S POV**

Eli was going to pay. He was going to suffer, and I had the exact plan on how. The shower was hot running through my skin. I was in the shower for at least thirty minutes.

I grabbed some black shorts. I had a white v-neck and a grey vest. I got out of the shower, and Eli wasn't in his room. I went downstairs and smelled breakfast.

**I tip-toed down the stairs. I wrapped my arms around his waist. **

"**For someone who is mad at me is awfully clingy." he said**

**I hit him in his arm playfully, and sat on the counter. He turned around, and stared.**

**I blushed, jumped off the counter, and whispered," Staring is very rude, Green eyes."**

**I got back on the counter, and looked up to see Eli smirking.**

"**It's j- juuust that you look very sexy today."**

"**Oh, and I don't look sexy everyday, do I?" playing with him**

"**Ms. Edwards you look beautiful every second of everyday, don't ever forget that." he said.**

She blushed.

**I leaned in and brushed her lips against his and whispered in his ear, " You should stop flirting, you have a girlfriend."**

**I went for his lips again and turned to his other ear and whispered," You wouldn't want to burn breakfast, over some girl would you?" **

I sat back down on the counter and smirked**. **Eli looked sad. He mumbled something under his breath. I tried to scramble around the words, and it has sounded like he had said, "Tease." I laughed quietly.

_**Mission Complete**_

_**3 Reviews Please ;)**_


	10. Interruptions

**CLARE'S POV**

**Since the plan was going oh so well, I decide to take it up another notch. I went in my suitcase, and got out my Victoria Secret "Pure Seduction" lotion. I took a chair, and had my plan all planned out. **

"**Oh Eli, my legs need lotion, do you mind if I rub my legs with lotion in the kitchen."**

**Eli didn't turn around. **

"**Sure Blue Eyes."**

**Eli finished making breakfast. He turned around, watching Clare.**

**ELI'S POV**

**She had her leg on the chair. She was rubbing lotion up and down her leg. She was making my knees go weak. Clare noticed me looking at her and giggled quietly. When she went down it gave me a pretty good glimpse of her bust. She was driving me crazy. She didn't know how bad, she was making me want her. She was almost done. If she looked at me she would have noticed.**

**I walked away, hoping it would go away.**

***10 minutes later***

"**Eli why did you leave? Was there a HARD problem, you needed to fix." She laughed, she was sitting on the counter. **

**She was doing this on purpose. I decided to play it cool.**

**CLARE'S POV**

"**Are you ready to eat, Blue Eyes?"**

I nodded my head. He took my hand helping me down from the counter. He held the plate in his hand. He started his way towards the table. I stopped.

"**Is there a problem here Blue Eyes?"**

"**Eli, do you mind if we don't eat at the table. After yesterday, It would be kind of weird eating there."**

**He nodded. "Anything for you, Blue Eyes."**

We ate in Eli's room. Eli was feeding me, while I was reading a magazine. When he acted so sweet, it was hard to stay mad at him.

"**WOW! That's surprisingly good." I said.**

"**Surprisingly?" he questioned.**

"**Well yeah, I never knew that you could cook, since we always, went to The Dot, or we ate out." I smiled.**

"**Well, I guess your in for a lot of surprises today." He said, smirking.**

_**Well I guess your in for a lot of surprises today? **_I was confused, but then again Eli always seems to have that effect on me. I couldn't think about it too much, because he kissed me.

"**So I guess someone is forgiving?"**

**I kissed him. "I guess so."**

**I lay in Eli's bed on his chest. We were watching the Discovery Channel, and I fell asleep. **

**ELI'S POV**

"**Want to watch a movie, Blue Eyes?'**

**No response.**

"**Blue Eyes?"**

**Still no response.**

**I looked down to see Clare sleeping. She was so cute when she slept. I lay there for ten minutes before, I had to start making plans.**

**I headed down stairs.**

**Texts were going back and forth and so far everything was going as planned. I couldn't believe I was capable of doing this in such short notice.**

**CLARE'S POV**

"**Eli?" I sighed I awoke and noticed Eli wasn't there with me.**

**I went downstairs to see Eli texting on his phone. **

"**Hey Green Eyes." I sat next to him.**

"**Hey Blue Eyes." He said, then kissed me.**

"**Texting your beautiful girlfriend." I laughed.**

"**I wasn't texting you, last time I checked." I leaned in for a kiss, just as his phone went off.**

"**I'm sorry." He said.**

"**It's fine." I sighed.**

**Eli sat next to me. "So where were we, before we were rudely interrupted."**

**I smirked, leaning in to kiss him. We were then making out when a phone went off. This time it wasn't Eli's, it was mine.**

**Your Father and I are going to be away for a few weeks with a family situation. Don't worry everyone is fine. I'll see you in a few weeks.**

**Love Mom ****J**

**I sighed. Eli came to me and wrapped his hands around my waist. **

"**Is there a problem, Blue Eyes?"**

**I turned around and placed my hands around his neck. "As long as I am with you, there is no problem." And I kissed him. Then there was a knock at the door.**

"**Who could it be? I don't even think we should answer it, unless you invited someone." I said angrily.**

**He laughed. He opened the doors and it was Alli. **

"**Alli? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" **

"**Never mind that. Go put on some shoes. We have places to be."**

**I ran upstairs, and got my flats, and my wallet.**

**I ran down stairs. I gave Eli a soft kiss. From that one kiss we were making out. Someone cleared their throat, but it wasn't Alli. **

"**You guys really need to learn how to get a room, please." Adam said.**

**Eli intertwined our fingers, and I looked at the floor blushing.**

"**I hate interuptions." I mumbled. **

"**Me too." Eli whispered in my ear.**

**I laughed.**

"**We have to go." Alli said.**

**I said bye to Eli and Adam. I knew something was up, and it has Eli's name written all over it.**


	11. AN 1

**Authors Note**

**This is more of an apology note. I am sorry for not updating in a while. I started a new story, Oh. I would love for you guys to read and Review it. This story will still continue. The next couple of chapters will be containing: Sex, Lies, People in the hospital, and devestation. I will also be starting a new three or four shot or maybe even a story called 'The Notebook' I should post that either today or in the next couple days. Just wait and see.**

**Luv ya all.**


	12. Love You Forever

**CLARE'S POV**

**Alli and I walked. She said were going to the mall to have 'girl time,' but why all of a sudden? I just enjoyed the time with her, and didn't complain. **

"**So, everything with you, and Eli going alright? Not that I don't know the answer, because you don't have your purity ring on." She smiled.**

**Me, not knowing, if Eli was against the whole kiss and tell rule just played it cool.**

"**I lost it. Me and Eli were baking cookies, and he started throwing flour and stuff around, and I lost the ring."**

"**That is complete crap Clare, and you and I both know that." Alii said.**

**I giggled. I couldn't lie to Ali, but I couldn't lie to anyone you could read my lies so easily.**

"**I wasn't lying, we were baking cookies, and we did start throwing flour, and stuff around. Eli fell on top of me, and we did it."**

**Alli was satisfied. "I thought so."**

**We finally arrived at the mall. We talked about Eli and I and how she was doing at her school.**

**ALLI'S POV**

**We were out for an hour, when I got a text from Eli. **

_**When do I get my girl back. ;) **_

Alli text back_. __**Is everything set up, and ready?**_

_**Yes**_

_**K be there in 15**_

"**I think it's time we get you to your boyfriend."**

"**K, Thank you Ali. For everything. I had a great time today. I miss this."**

"**Your welcome. I had a great time as well, and I miss it too."**

**CLARE'S POV**

**We arrived at Eli's and Sav was already waiting for Ali. Ali hugged me. She was about to get in the car until, she said," And Clare almost forgot." She handed me a bag. I looked inside to find sexy lingerie. I smiled. Just as I was about to get in the house, Eli came outside, and wrapped his arms around my waist. He then whispered in my ear," Wait here." He took my bags and closed the house door. **

"**Eli what is going on." I screamed from outside.**

"**Give me a minute." He answered.**

**He came outside, and said, "Close your eyes."**

**I was confused, so I just did what he said. He guide me in the house, and said," You can open now."**

**I opened my eyes, and saw red beads hanging from the ceiling, hearts all over the room, pictures of him and I, rose petals, and a table with roses in the middle. I turned around to see Eli smirking.**

"**Eli. This is beautiful." I said.**

"**I'm glad that you like it Blue Eyes."**

"**Come and sit." He pushed the chair out for me.**

"**Thank you." He reached his hands out for me. I took them. We stared into each others for what felt like forever. I interrupted the silence.**

"**Green Eyes, tell me what you're thinking about."**

**He smiled. "Your eyes."**

**I blushed, then became curious.**

"**Green eyes, tell me what you thought when we first met."**

**ELI'S POV**

**I smirked. **

"**Well, babe when I ran over your glasses, I was so happy. You were beautiful. You had the prettiest Baby Blue Eyes ever. I found it cute that you stuttered when you met me, because you were nervous. I thought it was cute that I had that effect on you."**

"**Eli you still have effect on me. I don't know if that will ever change." Clare smiled and so did I.**

**CLARE'S POV**

**Everything Eli had done for me was wonderful. **

**"I love you, Blue Eyes."**

**"I love you too."**

**"Eli tell me something."**

**"Anything."**

**"I know we had some rough times and everything because you still loved her, so how did you know me and you would work out? And how did you keep the faith in us?"**

**"I knew because I loved you. I might have loved her, but I loved you different from you."**

**"How so?"**

**"I loved Julia. That is no lie, but I am in love with you."**

**I blushed.**

**"Did you ever doubt us? How did you ever know we were going to..." The lights shut off. That probably happened because it was raining pretty bad. Good thing Eli had candles.**

**"Good thing I brought candles."**

**"Yes that is a good thing."**

**"You were saying something before."**

**"Oh yeah. Did you ever doubt us? How did you know we were going to last?"**

**"Clare let me show you something. It's in my car.'**

**"Eli you can't go out there." **

**Eli already left. I put on my shoes and followed behind.**

**"Eli what are you doing?"**

**He pulled these pictures of us. Some were taken and some were drawen. Who ever drew those is a really good artist.**

**"Eli what are these?" I asked rain pouring on us.**

**"This is my second close thing to us."**

**I kissed him. The papers were flying and getting wet.**

**"What about the pictures?" He asked**

**"You don't need them. You have me. The first close thing to us."**

**I then kissed him again and he laughed.**

***Inside the house***

**"I am soaked."**

**Eli laughed. "And you still manage to look beautiful, Blue Eyes."**

**I blushed. "I'm going to change."**

**He nodded and grabbed his clothes also.**

**I put on the lingere that Ali bought me.**

**I looked in the mirror and I thought I looked good.**

**I walked downstairs and Eli was reading a comic.**

**"It's warm in here."**

**"It is." He said, not looking up.**

**This was going to be tougher than I thought.**

**"I'm tired. I'm going to head to bed, wanna come with?"**

**"I'll be there in a sec. I love you."**

**I tore the comic out of his hand and he stared at me.**

**"Now Green Eyes, are you going to join me in bed, or will you be sleeping alone on the couch tonight."**

**"I'll defintely be joining you in bed."**

**I laughed. I took his hand in mine and led him to the bedroom.**

**We reached my room and Eli pulled me against the wall and he kissed me.**

He then picked me up and set me down on my back on my bed. He then climbed on top of me.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too." Then he moved his lips to my neck.

He then started to take off the top half of my sexy lingere. He massaged my right breast. While he sucked on my left nipple.

I then took off his shirt and head for his pants. "Couldn't wait to undress me, Blue Eyes?" He smirked.

I finish taking off his pants and he takes off my underwear. He places soft kisses on almost every inch of my body.

I then take control and climb on top of him. I start kissing his neck and he moans. He then flips me back over.

He goes inside of me, thrusting in and out.

"ELI!" I scream.

His hips rocked and moans came out of his mouth. He made sure every inch of me was examined. I said Eli's name as every thrust came single Minutes after he removes himself and he lays next to me.

"Eli I think I can love you forever."

"Same here, Blue Eyes."


	13. A Cold

**ELI'S POV**

**Clare and I have been wonderful, no perfect. The last couple of weeks I've spent at her house, since her mom and her dad were going to be in Seattle for almost seven months.**

**I woke up in the moring to someone throwing up. It was three o' clock in the morning.**

**I rushed over to the bathroom. Clare, surely was there with her head in the toilet.**

**"Are you ok, Blue Eyes."**

**"Does it look like im ok? I have sharp pains to my stomach and I'm throwing up?"**

**"Ok, i'm sorry. Is there anything I could do for you?"**

**"Yeah you could help me up so I can brush my teeth."**

**I helped her up. She went to the sink and brushed her teeth. I walked back into the room. I went downstairs to get her water. I came back p stairs and she was sleeping. I smiled. I layed in bed and started to watch the tv. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. After an hour of tv, I was already sleep.**

**I awoke again in the morning to Clare. She wasn't throwing up this time, but something was wrong with her.**

**"Achooo." She sneezed. Then she sniffled. Her nose was red. **

**"What's wrong Blue Eyes?"**

**"I think I have a cold."**

**"OK, i'll make an appointment for the doctors so we can get you a check up."**

**"Eli. I don't need a check up for a cold."**

**" I think you do Blue Eyes. I just want to make sure everthing is ok with my girl."**

**She giggled. "Your girl, huh?" She leaned in to kiss me and then stopped.**

**"I thought we were done with the teasing, Clare?"**

**"Oh, we are." I then leaned in to kiss her. She leaned back.**

**"Then why won't you kiss me."**

**"Because, I don't want to get you sick."**

**"I'm already sick, Love Sick."**

**"You are sooo cheesy, but I like it." Then she kissed me.**

***45 Minutes Later***

**"Ok. I called the doctor you have an appointment in three hours."**

**"Ok. Are you going to stay with me?"**

**"Of course Blue Eyes."**

***3 Hours Later***

**"Clare Edwards and Elijah Goldworthy."**

**"Ok. So I heard, that you hear have a cold."**

**She nodded her head.**

**"Do you know what may have caused this cold?"**

**She laughed and then I remembered and laughed.**

**"This fool next to me went out in the rain to show me something and I followed him."**

**"Oh. Ok. I am going to run some tests, if you don't mind."**

**"Nope, not at all."**

**(Doctor's in the other room running tests...)**

**"If you got me sick, I will make you suffer, every minute of everyday."**

**Eli laughed. The doctor came in.**

**"So we ran some tests and you don't have a cold."**

**"So then what is wrong with me."**

**"You're pregnant."**

**"How long?" I asked. I then looked at Clare. She looked stunned.**

**"A little over ten weeks."**

**The doctor left the room. It was complete silence.**

**"Just a cold." I mumbled.**

**"Eli." She whispered my name.**

**Nothing. Silence.**

**"Eli. Eli just please say something."**

**"Just a cold." And with that I left.**


	14. Finding a Resaon to Cry

**CLARE'S POV**

**Eli just left. He had stormed off and left me with no ride in the rain. I called Alli. She said that Sav could pick me up and take me home.**

**HOME. That's were I wanted to be. For the next six and a half months. I didn't know what to do. I reached out for my phone, and texted Eli.**

_Eli, where are you? We need to talk..._

**Sav and Ali finally came and drove me home. **

**Ali constantly asked me why I was at the doctor's and why Eli couldn't take me home.**

**Each time I responded the same,'Can we just not talk about this...'**

**Right as I was going to get out of the car, Alli aked me a question. "Clare, can I ask you a question?"**

**"Alli, if it has anything to do with Eli, I really wouldn't like to."**

**"Your pregnant aren't you?"**

**I started to cry all over again. "Yes. A little over ten weeks. Eli was there with me. The doctor announced it and he left. Alli, how am I suppose to go through this alone?"**

**"Clare. You are not alone. You have me. You have Adam. You have Fiona. You have lots of friends. Most importantly, you have Eli."**

**I looked at her with confusion.**

**"Though Eli, stormed out, he loves you. I know he does. If he loves you, he loves that little boy or girl in there. He just needs time."**

**"Thank you Alli." We hugged.**

**I got in the house and sat on the couch and cried. I saw something on the coffe table and I smiled. It was the drawn pictures of me and Eli. He had gotten them from outside that night and dried them off. **

**I cried even more. I cried until it was night time. I couldn't sleep, so I started to watch tv. It was soon morning and I was still watching tv, until I threw up. I then decided I was hungry. So I decided to cook breakfast. When I was cooking I heard a knock at the door. It was him.**

**"What are you doing here?" I asked in a whisper. Almost unable to talk from the crying.**

**"I think we should talk."**

**"OK." With that, he came in and we were both heading towards the couch.**

**He sat down and invited me to sit with him. I just stared. "Come and sit with me, Blue Eyes."**

**"No, I can't. I can't look at you. I can barely talk to you. I don't want to touch you. Right now, I don't know if I want you."**

**He frowned. His eyes began to water. "Blue Eyes, please don't say that."**

**"What do you expect me to say, Eli. You left me at the doctor's office after finding out that I was ten weeks pregnant. TEN WEEKS."**

**"Clare don't do this."**

**"Don't do what, Eli? I'm caring your child. I haven't gotten sleep since you last been here. I threw up for hours this morning. YOU weren't there to hold my hair back. YOU weren't there to put me too sleep. I was scared to sleep by myself, because I didn't want to roll on my stomach. ELI, YOU HEAR ME! I was scared to sleep. I should never be scared to sleep in my own house. You say don't do this. I can't do this. I am not capable. I can't have a baby that I only want, Eli."**

**"Clare..."**

**"I HATE YOU! You made me like this. I don't hate you for getting me pregnant. I hate you for not being with me when I needed you most. I hate that... that..." And with that I felt a sharp pain to my stomach. I tried to continue, but my eyes closed and all I saw was black.**


	15. Waking Up

**CLARE'S POV**

I awoke and I was in the hospital bed. I remember how I got there. I was yelling at Eli and everything went pitch black. I was still mad at Eli, but I am carrying his child, so I do want this to work. I also love him with all my heart. I fainted. What about the baby? Eli was sitting on the chair reading his comic. He had bags under his eyes. Sometimes I wonder how its possible to look that good with lack of sleep.

"Hey Green Eyes."

"Hi Blue Eyes. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good."

"That's good."

"What about the baby?"

"The doctor said that when you wake up, we can do an ultra sound, so I'll go get the doctor."

"Hey Eli."

"Hmm?"

"I know there were some things I said before. And I was angry, but I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the tip of my nose.

He started to leave and turned around.

"Hey Clare?"

"Hmm?"

"I am sorry, for everything."

"I know and me too."

Eli left to get the doctor. I had cords all around me. He then soon came back with the doctor.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Forbes. I am your doctor. I will be giving you an ultra sound. As long as we can locate a heart beat, than everything should be okay with your baby. Have you ever done an ultra sound?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, well. I will put this gel on you and it is a little cold." She pointed to the blue gel.

She put the gel on my stomach. She was right it was kind of cold. Eli held my hand through the whole thing.

She moved all through my stomach. She moved to the lower left of my stomach. There was a heartbeat. She moved a few inches from that spot and there was a sceond heartbeat, moving as rapid as the first one. Tears started to form down my cheecks.

"Congratulations, you are having twins."

Eli looked at my face that had tears moving down it. I looked up at him. He removed all the tears. He kissed me. He then whispered in my ear,"You are going to be a mother of twin babies." I smiled. Then said, "I like the sound of that."

The doctor then spoke again. "You can be realesed right after Mr. Goldsworthy signs your release form. I already confirmed it. You need to be on bed rest for the next three weeks.

"Do you know what triggered my fainting?"

"Yes. The lack of sleep and stress. If you sleep that will help the lack of sleep and if you are in bed for the next three weeks then that will help with the stress. You will have two take two of these vitamins, everday. One before bed and one after. Any more questions?"

We shook our heads. "OK. I will see you in a month for a monthly check up."

I smiled and Eli went to sign the papers. Eli led me to his car. He opened the door for me. He then drove to my house in silence. We arrived to my house, and Eli opened my door and picked me up. He opened the house door and went up stairs to my room. He set me on my bed.

"Eli, you do know I'm pregnant not cripple nor eldery."

"Yeah I know. I just don't want another incident, like yesterday's to happen again. I feel like somehow it's my fault."

"Eli, how could it be your fault?"

"I wasn't there with you when you couldn't sleep. I wasn't there to hold your hair back. I left you at the doctor's office alone, with no ride home in the rain."

"Eli , you are here were there when I was in the hospital bed. You were there the whole time, weren't you?"

"Not exactly." He reached into his pocket a got something.

"Eli you aren't doing this now, are you?"

"Oh yes, I am Blue Eyes."

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I LUV TO HEAR ALL UR OPINONS, GOOD OR BAD!


	16. OMHJ

**CLARE'S POV**

"Not exactly." He reached into his pocket a got something.

"Eli you aren't doing this now, are you?"

"Oh yes, I am Blue Eyes." He got on one knee.

"OH MY HOLY JESUS!Eli..."

"Clare calm down, remember you are carrying two in there." And he put his hand on my stomach.

I nodded. "ELI, IS THIS..."

"Clare don't say anything. Right now it's my turn to talk and you listen." He held my hand." Clare I love you.I want to be only one to hold your hand. I want to be the only one to kiss your lips. I want to be there when your sad. I want to be there with you to hold you, though you don't want to see anyone. I want to be with you forver. When I think of forever, I think of you, and me, and these wonderful babies inside you. I want this, I want you, me, and these babies. I guess what i'm trying to say is,Clare I am deeply in love with you and would you marry me?"

I was now crying. He was the greatest thing that happened to me in a long time.

"Yes, I will marry you." He then kissed me.

"I love you Ms. Goldsworthy."

"I love you too, Green Eyes."

With that, he slipped a gorgeous ring on my finger.

He sat next to me on the bed.

"Eli, why would you want to marry me? In a few months, I'll be fat. I won't be able to see my feet. I won't be able to fit into my clothes."

"Blue Eyes, you won't be fat. And not being able to fit in your clothes is worth it, because you are carrying our babies."

"Eli you are everything and more. How did I get so lucky?"

"I ask myself that all the time."

REVIEW REVIEW! IM SRRY 4 THE SHORT CHAPTER! BUT YOU'LL GET LONGER ONES IF U REVIEW!


	17. Bed Rest Week One

**CLARE'S POV**

**This is my first week of bed rest. I am now eleven weeks pregnant. I throw up at least three to four times. I lay down most of the time. I yell at Eli, more than ever. I cry at random times. And I am tired more than ever. Eli takes everything very well. He cooks me dinner and breakfast. At lunch, he come to see me. Though Eli has been very caring, he is also very overbearing. He does not want me moving an inch. Yesterday he wouldn't let me sit up by myself. My parents also called yesterday and told me that there divorce was finalized. They didn't even have the guts to tell me in person. My dad moved out of the states and my mom moved across town. We told them I was pregnant and they were angry, but when I told them that Eli and I love each other and we are getting married, they became some what supportive. They are helping provide. Today Eli's parents are coming for dinner and we get to tell them the exciting news.**

***Two Hours Later***

**"Wake up, Blue Eyes." Eli said**

**"Hi." I smiled. He kissed my forehead.**

**"How are you feeling?" He asked.**

**"Pregnant." I answered. He laughed.**

**"Well I'm sorry." He said sincerely. **

**"Why are you sorry?" I questioned**

**"Because I am the reason you feel pregnant, the reason you are pregnant." Eli said.**

**I was a bit taken back.**

**"Eli are you saying, that you are sorry that you got me pregnant? Are you saying you do not want these babies." I started to cry.**

**I swear I saw Eli roll his eyes.**

**"No, babe. That's not what I am saying at all. I am saying that I am sorry that you feel so icky." He comforted me.**

**"It's worth it isn't it?" I questioned.**

**"Yes. It is." Then I started to sob again.**

**"What's wrong Clare?"**

**"Do you enjoy the fact that I feel like crap?"**

**"No. Clare, babe, look at me. If I had to feel the pain you did I would. I do not like seeing you in pain. I love you." He said wiping my tears away.**

**"I love you too Eli. Now let's get ready your parents will be here soon." I was about to get up.**

**"Nope sit down. I will get ready. You look perfect. You do not to strain yourself okay."**

**"Aww. Eli. Thank you and I love you so much." I got on her knees and and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.**

**"Anytime Blue Eyes."**

***One Hour and A Half Later***

**"My parents should be here any minute, so let's get you in the living room." Eli said.**

**I was getting up, when Eli picked me up.**

**"Eli, you know you will not be able to do this anymore. I am carrying twins, so I will get bigger and bigger and bigger and you will not be able to pick me up. And I can walk, thank you very much." I pouted.**

**"I know, honey I just want to make sure you and the babies will be okay."**

**"Me and the babies will be fine. We will not be fine if they have an unhappy mommy. An unhappy mommy, means unhappy babies, which should result to an unhappy daddy. And Eli, do you want to be unhappy?"**

**"As long you and the babies are fine, I will be just fine."**

**"We will be, now stop worrying and kiss your fiance."**

**"I like the sound to that." He said.**

**"Me too." Eli's lips met mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Just before I could deepen the kiss the doorbell. I silently cursed in my head.**

**"I should get that. Wouldn't want to keep the company waiting." He said. I smiled. I got up. Before he could say anything, I put my finger to his lips.**

**"Just let me walk, please." I whispered. Eli sighed.**

**As soon as Eli opened the door we saw Cece and Bullfrog. They came in. They hugged both us. Eli was watching them making sure they wouldn't put to much pressure on me. We went to the dining room where we ate. We small talked. They asked how school was and simple stuff. We sat at the table for and hour and I started to feel uncomfortable. Eli probably sensed my uncomfortableness because he suggested we sit in the living room. We all went into the living room. I sat down carefully on the couch. Eli sat next to me and held my hand. Not before Cece spoke I did not notice my hand was shaking.**

**"Clare, darling are you okay?" Cece asked me. She must have noticed my hand was shaking.**

**"Umm yeah j..uuussst fine." Eli looked at me worried.**

**I looked at Eli. "Eli, could you get me a glass of water and my medicine. And a blanket." I asked.**

**"I am sorry, I must have lost track of time. You were suppose to take it almost two hours ago." He said sincerely.**

**"Clare is everything fine?"**

**"Uh.. yeah." I lied.**

**Once Eli got back he handed my the glass of water. I took the pill and then felt relaxed. He spread the blanket over the two of us. I tapped Eli on the shoulder. And then pointed to my watch, he then got what I was saying and nodded his head.**

**"Mom, Dad," Eli said getting their attetion. "We have a few things to tell you."**

**"Am I going to like this, because I do not think I am."**

**"Well, it's good news." I said.**

**They both nodded.**

**"Clare and I are getting married." Eli said.**

**"Why so soon? I knew you guys were going to get married some day. Why now though? You guys are still in highschool." Bullfrog stated.**

**"Because we love eachother. Because when I look at Clare I know we are going to be together forever. Why can't forever be now."**

**"That's wonderful Eli. So what is the next thing." Cece said.**

**"I am pregnant." I said.**

**They both looked at each other, then at me, then at Eli, and back at eachother.**

**"How far along are you?" Cece asked.**

**"Today, I am eleven weeks."**

**"Do you guys know what you are going to do with it?" Bullfrog asked.**

**"DAD!" Eli yelled. I started to cry. He called my babies and it.**

**"Shhh Clare. Everything will be fine. He didn't mean it." He said soothing me. I eventaully stopped crying.**

**"Does that happen a lot?" Bullfrog whispered to Eli. **

**Eli nodded his head,"More than you know."**

**"Clare, I am sorry. I didn't mean it."**

**"It's fine. And to answer your question, we are keeping them."**

**"Them?"Cece questioned.**

**"We are having twins." Eli answered. He kissed my forehead and put his hand on my stomach.**

**"And how are you providing for these twins?"**

**"Well, we have this house my parents gave us. My mom will pay the mortage. I have five thousand dollars saved up. My dad will send five hundred a month. My mom will send two hundred every two weeks." I said.**

**"And I can watch them when you are at school." Cece said.**

**"Thank you." Eli said.**

**"Are these babies healthy?"**

**Eli and I shared a glance.**

**"They are healthy, but an incident happened. It wasn't a big one so don't worry." Eli Said.**

**"What happened?"**

**"I kind of lied earlier. Everything is not fine. I fainted. Like we said they are fine, but I am on three weeks of bed rest. I hve to take two pills a day. If I don't take them I can easily end up fainting, shaking, like earlier, have major headaches, and sight will become blury. This man sitting next to me is taking good care of me, so there is nothing to worry about."**

**"Well, why Eli is at school I will be here." Cece insisted.**

**"You don't have to do that." I said.**

**"I want to. I will be here tomorrow around seven." Cece said.**

**"Ok. I should get Clare to bed."**

**"Yes. Get that lovely fiance of yours to bed."**

**I got up so I can head upstairs. I soon felt arms around my waist.**

**"Well that was interesting."**

**"Very." Eli agreed.**

**Eli and I finally came to my room. **

**"Maybe we should move to my parents room. It is more spacious and the room across from it could be the babies nursery. We would of course move my bed into their because the thought of sleeping inside my parents bed. Ugh." I made a disgusted face.**

**"That sounds great. On Saturady Maybe I could invite Adam and he could help me move the furniture. Then we can tell him and Fiona the good news."**

**"Sound good to me." I yawned.**

**"Looks like Mommy is tired." Eli said.**

**"Yes Mommy is very very tired."**

**It was silent. So I was seeing if Eli was still awake.**

**"Eli?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Am I going to be a good mom."**

**"No. You are going to be an Amazing mom."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"I know because you are an amazing person, and an amazing fiance."**

**I kissed him. He kissed back.**

**"I love you Green Eyes."**

**"I love you too Blue Eyes. I love all three of you." And with that we fell asleep.**

*****THE NEXT DAY*******

**I woke up at five in the morning. Of course Eli was sleeping. He must be tired. He cooks, he cleans, he goes to school, and he tends to his pregnant fiance.**

**I put on the tv and watched it for a while. It was now five thirty and I decided I would take a shower and then I would get Eli up.**

**I got my things and went in the shower. After my shower, I dressed in a dress. When I got Eli was already awake. **

**"Good morning Sleepy Head." I said.**

**"Clare." He said in an angry tone.**

**"What's wrong?" I asked.**

**"Don't you want these babies to be healthy?" He asked.**

**"Yes, of course I do. Why would you ask me something like that?" I said offended.**

**"Because you went in the shower."**

**"SO. I can't take a shower?" I asked.**

**"What if you slipped and fell? What if you hurt the babies?"He questioned**

**"Oh, Eli. I know how to be careful." I said**

**"But what if you weren't? What if something happened?"He questioned.**

**"YOU DON'T THINK I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!" I yelled.**

**"Well, you are carrying twins, so you need to be triple careful. I don't think you are thinking about that."He said**

**"You don't think I know I am carrying twins? Now let's be for real Eli. I am not stupid."I said**

**"Are you, because you sure showed that you were this morning." He said.**

**I started to cry. I started to walk away. Before I could leave the room, Eli grabbed my wrists.**

**"Clare, I'm..." He started.**

**"Eli don't. Just don't. I am going to be in my parents room. You need to get ready for school."**

**"Clare."**

**"Eli don't. Let me go. We both know what happened last time. I don't want something to happen." I was still crying. He let go of my wrists.**

**"I'll see you at lunch." He said.**

**"Your mother will be here. I will be fine. You go have lunch with Adam." I said that and left.**

**I got to my parents bedroom and cried. I heard my bedroom door open then I heard the house door close.**

**My parents bedroom door opened. It was Cece.**

**"How are you doing Clare?"**

**"Eli told you what happened?"**

**"No. I heard the yelling from downstairs."**

**"I am sorry about that."**

**"No need to be sorry. I can tell you something though. No matter hoe stubborn Eli is, he will come around. He just wants you and these babies to be happy." She said**

**I smiled.**

**"Did you take your pill this morning?" She asked.**

**"No. Can you get me them and a glass of water?" I asked politely.**

**"Are you hungry, dear?"**

**"Yes." I said. She was about to leave. "Cece?"**

**"Yes, dear?"**

**"Thank you." **

**"No problem." Then she left.**

**The day was filled of me watching tv, Cece and I chatting, and me sleeping. Eli never came for lunch and though I told him not too, I hoped he did. **

**ELI'S POV**

**I know this whole fight beteween Clare and I was stupid. I should not have said what I did. I saw the hurt in her eyes and I know that look hurts me. I know she can handle this I just don't want to loose her or my babies. I came home and went upstairs. Clare was still in her parents bedroom. She was sleeping. The funny thing was she had books in her lap. I hadn't seen them before. She also had a notebook and a pen. She then woke up.**

**"Hi." I said.**

**"Hi." She said back.**

**"Did you sleep well?" I asked.**

**"Yes and No." She said.**

**"Why not?" I said putting my hand on her cheek.**

**"I just couldn't sleep, leaving things how I left them."**

**"Clare, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did."**

**"I know you are sorry, but how do I know you are not going to do it again? How do I know that we aren't going to get in fights?"**

**"I can't promise you that I won't say things you don't want to hear. I can't promise you that we aren't going to disagree. But look at that ring on your finger that is your promise. That is your promise, that I will be with you for better or worse. that is your promise I will love you forever."**

**She smiled. I kissed her forehead.**

**"And Eli I saw where you were coming from earlier. You don't want anything to happen to us. I can take care of myself. Ok?"**

**"OK. I can't also promise you that I won't be overbearing." I laughed. She laughed with me.**

**"I have to show you something." She pulled me closer to her and I sat on the bed next to her. She grabbed the notepad.**

**"Your mom brought me these books today. This one talks about what I should expect for the next couple months. This one explains what you should expect for the next couple of months. And these two have over a thousand girl and boy names."**

**"I will be sure to lok at these then."**

**Clare and I ate dinner. Then we went to bed. **

*****Four Days Later*****

**It was Saturday and it was the day Clare and I moved rooms. I woke up and Clare wasn't awake yet. Adam and Fiona should be here at seven thirty. I didn't want to wake Clare, for one she looked so peaceful and two she get very cranky. Clare finally woke up, getting out of my grip. I was right behind her holding her hair and rubbing her back. We took a shower, got dressed, and headed downstairs.**

**"Eli."**

**"Hmm?"  
**

**"I love your mom and all but I am glad she is not here, because I get to spend the day with you."**

**"Me too, Blue Eyes."**

**"Hey Clare?" **

**She looked up at me.**

**"You and Fiona should just lay low today. I don't want you to strain yourself."**

**"Ok, but can we tell them the good news before you move rooms. Just so no questions are asked."**

**"Sounds good to me, Blue Eyes."**

**Adam and Fiona finally arrive. We all sit in the living room, just like we did with my parents.**

**"Eli, may I ask why we are moving furniture? Won't Clares parents get mad?" Adam asked.**

**"Clare's parents won't get mad because they left her the house. We will get it signed over to us after I marry Clare."**

**"What? You guys are getting married?" Fiona asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**Fiona grabbed my hand. "Wow. The ring is beautiful. Who knew Goldsworthy had it in him." She said laughing.**

**"Anything else before we start?"**

**"I am pregnant."**

**"So much planning to do." Fiona said.**

**"Well you can do the planning, sitting down. Keep an eye on her."**

**"Why?" Adam asked.**

**"She is on bedrest."**

**Then again I knew I had to explain why, again.**

**CLARE'S POV**

**"So you really are pregnant aren't you?" Fiona asked.**

**"Yes. Eleven Weeks pregnant."**

**"Clare that's almost three months. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.**

**"I didn't really know myself. By the time I figured out I was already ten weeks." I said.**

**"So. Why are you on bed rest? Isn't healthy for you to be walking around?" She questioned.**

**"Well I fainted. So now I am on bed rest for three weeks. I take pills everyday. I am fine,really." I said. She seemed convinced.**

**"So when do we start planning the wedding?" She asked.**

**"Now." I suggested.**

**"OK." With that, I keptmyself and Fiona entertained for the rest of the day."**

*****Nine O' Clock*****

**Adam and Fiona finally left. I was sitting on the couch. Eli joined me.**

**"Are you ready to see the room?" He asked.**

**"Are you ready to show me?" I asked.**

**He nodded. He put his hands over my eyes and led the way. We finally got there. I openedmy eyes.**

**"Eli, it is beautiful." There were pictures of him and I in our room. The beads he used a couple of weeks ago where in there too. It was just so romantic.**

**"Do you like it?" He asked.**

**"Now that is an understatement. I love it."**

**"So, I was thinking tomorrow we would do some planning."**

**"For what?" I asked.**

**"For the baby and for the wedding. For our life."**

**"I like that sound of that." With that I fell asleep.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! GOOD OR BAD! THE NXT 2 CHPTERS R GONNA B LONG, BCUZ THEY WILL B ABOUT CLARE'S NXT 2 WEEKS OF BEDREST!**


End file.
